Noninvasive neuromodulation technologies that affect neuronal activity can modulate neural activity and potentially alter behavior, cognitive states, perception, and motor output without requiring an invasive procedure. The induced neuromodulation occurs in the context of a subject's ongoing sensory experiences and endogenous cognitive state, yet, to date, noninvasive neuromodulation technologies have not been configured to integrate or coordinate with the subject's sensory experiences and cognitive state to create new and more effective forms of neuromodulation.
For example, transcranial/transdermal electric stimulation (hereinafter “TES”) using scalp electrodes has been used to affect brain function in humans in the form of transcranial alternating current stimulation (hereinafter “tACS”), transcranial direct current stimulation (hereinafter “tDCS”), cranial electrotherapy stimulation (hereinafter “CES”), and transcranial random noise stimulation (hereinafter “tRNS”). Systems and methods for TES have been disclosed (see for example, Capel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,744; Haimovich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,736; Besio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,190,248; Hagedorn and Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 8,239,030; Bikson et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0144716; and Lebedev et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0177243). tDCS systems with numerous electrodes and a high level of configurability have been disclosed (see for example Bikson et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012/0209346, 2012/0265261, and 2012/0245653).
TES devices have historically been used therapeutically in clinical applications, including treatment of pain, depression, epilepsy, and tinnitus. “Lifestyle” applications of neuromodulation have been proposed, including those for affecting states of calmness and energy, but these neuromodulation systems and methods are lacking in at least some instances because they are not well integrated and coordinated with the cognitive effects induced by other sensory experiences such as music, film or video, and other olfactory, gustatory, vestibular, and somatosensory sensory experiences and related cognitive effects. Thus, the cognitive effects induced by TES are limited and lacking in at least some instances.
Despite the research to date on noninvasive neuromodulation, existing systems and methods for noninvasive neuromodulation, including TES, are lacking in at least some cases for enhancing the experience of a musical event or other individual or group experience by inducing a cognitive state that modifies the experience of the event or other experience in a positive or beneficial manner. Systems and methods for integrating noninvasive neuromodulation such as (but not limited to) TES with a musical event (e.g. concert or DJ set at a club), musical track (e.g. listened to by oneself), or other sensory experiences (e.g. video or film) would be advantageous.
Despite advances in the creation and management of multi-sensory experiences associated with performances and other forms of produced art (i.e. a recorded audio track or video), methods to modulate the subjective experience of an audience are lacking in at least some instances for enhancing the experience of a musical event or other individual or group experience by inducing a cognitive state that modifies the experience of the event or other individual or group experience in a positive or beneficial manner. Moreover, systems and methods for integrating TES with a musical event (e.g. concert or DJ set at a club) or other group experience would be advantageous.
To date, the majority of transdermal non-invasive neuromodulatory devices apply electrical energy to a subject's skin using one or more electrodes that typically attach to the neurostimulator via a cord or cable, which can be long and awkward to wear, particularly in a non-clinical or non-research setting.
TES has been used therapeutically in various clinical applications, including treatment of pain, depression, epilepsy, and tinnitus. Despite the research to date on TES neuromodulation, existing systems and methods for delivering TES are lacking. In particular, neurostimulators that are effective, comfortable and easy-to-use, e.g., easy to apply and remove, particularly in a non-clinical (e.g., home) setting, have been lacking.
Although a handful of small, lightweight and presumably wearable neuromodulation devices have been described, none of these systems are adapted for use with electrodes (e.g., disposable electrode assemblies) for applying energy to a user's head. In particular, none of these systems may be secured to a separate electrode assembly so that the neurostimulator may be well-secured to the user's head (or other body region) for a variety of sizes of users. For example, previously described neurostimulators either attach directly to the user (e.g., adhesively, and must therefore rest directly against the user's body) or they are secured to an electrode which is secured to the body but requires additional support (e.g., from a strap or additional adhesive on the neurostimulator) to be worn by the subject.
Thus, there is a need for lightweight, wearable neuromodulation devices (e.g., neurostimulators) that may be securely worn by the user by attachment through a separate electrode assembly. Furthermore, there is a need for lightweight neurostimulators that mechanically and electrically secure to an electrode assembly in a manner that fits a variety of body shapes and sizes. In particular, there is a need for wearable neurostimulators that are configured to be comfortably wearable and will not fall off when a user is moving around, or even when a user is wearing additional clothing or glasses. Described herein are methods and apparatuses (e.g., devices and systems, and methods of operating such apparatuses) that may address at least the needs identified above.
In addition, the cognitive effects induced by existing TES are also limited and lacking in at least some instances in terms of the effects induced and the simplicity and possibilities for miniaturization of a wearable TES neurostimulator system with electrodes targeting the face and/or mastoid(s).